Irresistible Dreams
by Whimsical Pixie
Summary: After their battle with Arlong the Straw Hat Pirates set sail for the Grand Line. In their travels they encounter a young pirate with a large bounty known for her quite unusual powers and connections. No surprise here, Luffy wants to recruit her. ZoroXOC. Might be Rated M in the future for Lemons. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Nami, What's our next stop?" Luffy shouted from his seat on the figurehead.

Looking over her maps Nami announced their next stop. "Loguetown, the famous city where Gol D. Roger was not only born but executed."

With sparkling eyes and a grin to match Luffy excitedly ran around the ship yammering about the former Pirate King and visiting where he died.

* * *

"Did you hear about Clementine Snow?" one man asked, "I heard she was in town!"

"Clementine! I've heard that she single handedly beat Don Krieg just last year and even gained the respect of Arlong. She's worth 20 million beli and doesn't even have a crew."

Overhearing this when they docked, Luffy and the crew listened intently. Before he could be stopped Luffy ran to the men asking about this Clementine. The way they praised her it was clear that she was a very powerful pirate.

"I hear she has Devil Fruit powers. It allows her to control water. Some people even call her the Sea Nymph of the East Blue."

"I want her in our crew!" Luffy shouted excitedly

Immediately Usopp protested to the idea "You're insane. What if she try's to kill us? Anyone that 'Arlong' respects can't be good! That man was just evil."

"I agree," Nami said "We should be wary of her not try and inviter her on Merry."

"But-"

Sanji punched their Captain in the back of his head, which succeeded in shutting him up, at least for the moment until he decided to run away and look for the execution platform.

"At least he won't be wasting his money on food." Nami mumbled before separating from the others.

* * *

Zoro stood outside the window of a store absolutely crestfallen when he saw the outrageous prices of the swords on display.

"Why's everything in this town so freaking expensive?" he growled at the window

"I know right!" A voice said beside him "Half of it's not even worth the money they demand. Such a shame."

Looking to his right he saw a young woman. She had short brown curly hair and bright emerald eyes. She had a white shirt that stopped at the bottom of her breast showing her flat stomach. She had on dark blue shorts and black combat boots.

"Personally I prefer Tachis but Katanas are still great, just not so good for my fighting style."

Standing at his full height Zoro got a good look at her and realized that she was only an inch shorter than him making her very tall for a woman. Resting on her lower back was a Tachi with a red and black hilt and red sheath.

"How long you've been using a sword?" he asked her eyeing the weapon.

"Only 5 years. I've been playing it by ear. And you?"

"Since I was a kid."

"Got a name swordsman?" She asked

"Roronoa Zoro, and yours?"

A spark of recognition flashed in her eyes when she heard his name. Chuckling to herself Clementine took a step towards him. It took a lot of self-control for Zoro not to flinch or break eye contact.

"Clementine Snow. You have a crew Mr. Roronoa?" she asked

The corner of his lips twitched up into a small smirk. He too recognized the name. Although she was a potential threat there was something about this woman that seemed alluring. Before Zoro could reply they heard two pirates loudly harassing a woman in a floral shirt with a large object wrapped in a tarp.

"If you insist, I will fight you." She said sharply

As they continued to antagonize the woman both Zoro and Clementine grabbed the hilts of their swords ready to interfere. Before they could, the woman unsheathed a sword from the tarp and effortlessly took down those two pirates. The crowd gasped in shock that such a meek looking woman could be so powerful. In an anti climactic turn of events the swords-woman tripped and landed face first, her glasses sliding to the duos feet. When they reached for the spectacles Zoro and Clementine's fingers brushed one another's. A small blush crept up Zoro's cheeks when he realized just how close they were but he quickly hid it.

When he attempted to hand the glasses to the swords-woman Zoro froze once he got a decent look at her face. In a state of shock he crushed the glasses. Freaking out, the woman yelled at him about repaying her for the damage and based on Zoro's reaction he didn't have the money. Stifling her laughter Clementine stepped up and handed the woman a thousand beli.

"That should cover it." She said "And whatever change you have left could go towards a sharpening stone of a case for your glasses."

"Thank you ma'am." The mystery woman said shooting Zoro a glare before leaving.

"You didn't need to do that." he said.

"I know but I wanted to. So, you're welcome."

"Let me pay you back." He insisted

"No need swordsman. I hope we run into each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine's P.O.V.

Sitting on the stairs overlooking the bustling city I pondered over my next course of actions. I really needed a decent boat but couldn't afford one. All I have is my dinghy and that wouldn't get me far. Sailing on the Grand Line in a dinghy would be extremely dangerous. With these ridiculous seas, she would be sailing on a broken plank by the time she reached the next island.

'Maybe I could hitch a ride with someone.' I thought seeing as there were ships constantly passing through.

"Hey, Clementine!"A voice called out behind me. Turning I saw Zoro approaching with three swords at his hip now.

"New?" I asked pointing to the swords as he took a seat on the stairs a few steps above me.

"Yep, and their cursed." he said in an ominous tone as he unsheathed one to show the pattern or the midareba on the blade.

"A Ryo Wazamono, huh? I'm impressed." I smirked has I slowly ran a finer down the side of the blade. As I admired the blade I couldn't help but admire the large calloused hand gripping the sheath followed by his tan muscular arms that flexed at each movement he made. Realizing that I must have been staring I looked up to his face. 'Chiseled face' I thought. He gazed into my eyes with such intensity that I was at a complete loss for words. Thankfully the awkwardness ended when some kid with a straw hat and a red vest appeared before us.

"Hey! That's a cool sword." he said

"Don't sneak up on me!" Zoro replied indignantly

Looking towards me the kids smile faltered for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Clementine Snow, but you can call me Clem." I replied extending my hand toward the grinning stranger.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy exclaimed puffing his chest out with pride.

"Well it's an honor to meet the future Pirate King." Clem replied with a slight bow of her head.

"I heard you're pretty strong so you're joining my crew." Luffy said

"I am?" Clem chuckled. This boy just secreted confidence. I'm not too sure about being a crewmember but I did need a ride.

"Yep!" was all he said. He truly believed that I would join him.

In the street shouting could be heard as a group of pirates surrounded a cloaked figure. From their screaming you could tell that this man had turned in their friend for the bounty on his head. As the men were coming in to attack gunshots rang out and all but on pirate fell to the ground. In fear the young pirate fell to the ground as the cloaked man turned to him. Snagging the cigarette from the kids vest the man crushed it.

"Why don't you run on home kid and see if your mom's got supper ready?" That was enough to send the kid running.

"Whoa Zoro, that guys totally awesome." Luffy cheered pumping his arms excitedly.

"I think that's… yep"

"Daddy the Father," I said "bounty hunter. You should probably keep a low profile with a guy like that in town."

"Let's just go get something to eat." Luffy suggested, completely ignoring my advice, and ran to a restaurant with Zoro and I in tow

* * *

Our table had to be filled with about 90% meat and more than half of it was being eaten by Luffy. I hope he brought a lot of cash because the was no way in hell that I could afford to feed him and Zoro.

"So where you headed anyway?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of food. The boy was shoveling down so much food I'm was surprised he hasn't choked yet.

"Anywhere really. I just want to set ail and see the world but my little dinghy can only handle but so much abuse."

"Well it's a good thing you've got a crew now." Luffy grinned

"I don't know about that. I do need a ride though so while I'm with you I'll think about it."

Luffy snagged a roll of her plate and said as if it were a fact, "You're in my crew."

Glancing at Zoro she saw him smirking into his wine glass. He looked like he just knew I'd give in. Part of me really was tempted to. Maybe it was because Luffy was just too damn charming for his own good.

"So how are we splitting the check?" I asked changing the subject

"I'm out of money." Zoro replied with a shrug.

"Ha, I never had any." Luffy said laughing it off as if it wasn't really an issue, which it seriously was. I could only pay for my food.

Swallowing the wine in his glass Zoro slammed it on the table, "You don't!"

Seeing their argument as my window of opportunity, I put 50 beli on the table then slinked out. 'The can figure something out'

After a few minutes Zoro and Luffy casually strolled out. "Hey Clem! You ditched us!" Luffy shouted

"Sorry, gave most of my money away when Zoro broke some woman's glasses."

"So you ran." Zoro growled, a vain on his head twitched making his frustration evident. Clem only nodded with a grin that could rival Luffy's.

"So how'd you pay."

"Someone else did." Luffy replied

'Lucky, lucky boys.' As we walked the wind began to pick up, blowing Luffy's hat off and down the street. As he chased it down Zoro and I just continued to walk.

"Alone at last!" I gave him a light nudge with my elbow and stood a little closer to him. 'He hasn't moved away so that's a good sign.' I thought. Zoro smirked at me and gave a chuckle. In my time with him I could never ignore how alluring his voice is. So deep and gravelly. I was willing to talk to him about absolute nonsense just to hear his voice.

"That we are." he said coming to a stop. Reaching out he grabbed a lock of my hair, his hand brushing my shoulder as he twirled it around his finger. "So what are your thoughts on our captain?"

I took a step forward holding his gaze. "Our captain?" I asked "I haven't even agreed to that yet."

"You'll give in." leaning forward he muttered "They all do." With that said he dropped my hair and walked ahead. Watching his retreating form I took a moment to breathe and steady my erratic heartbeat before I caught up to him.

"I won't give in that easily." I told him

"Perfect!" he said "The chase is best part." At this point I was quite evident that we weren't talking about Luffy at this point.

"I never pegged you for a flirt Roronoa." Reaching towards my back his hand caressed the sheathe of my Tachi.

"You'll find that I am just full of surprises."


	3. Chapter 3

As we searched the town for the rest of the Straw Hat crew Zoro gave me a brief synopsis of the crew and their adventures so far, which was quite a bit in such a short period of time. From what he said about Nami, it might take he a while to warm up to me. Hearing that I was chummy with Arlong, the man who killed her mother and terrorized everyone she cared for, she might just hate me. It's not the nicest thing to hear but I can't help but understand her feelings, after all, they just came he from battle with that crazy fishman and his crew.

"Hey" he shouted to a group of people. The woman I assume is Nami, long nose is Usopp, and the blond with the crazy eyebrow is Sanji. Speaking of which, Zoro made it very clear that he did not like their cook.

"Zoro! Who's this?" Nami asked

"I'm Clementine Snow. It's a pleasure to meet you all. You must be Nami." I said extending my hand to test the water. Although her suspicion was clear Nami was still polite enough to shake my hand with her free one. Better start than I anticipated. Usopp honestly looked like he was about to shit a brick. Clearly the Arlong thing is still sitting fresh in his mind. Sanji on the other hand starred at me with such admiration that I could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

"Where's Luffy." Nami asked.

"Clem and I got separated from him a while ago." Zoro replied, "And I keep getting this feeling. It's not good. It usually means that something bad is going to happen."

From a distance, black billowing smoke could be seen rising above the horizon. A swarm of people ran out one of the side streets about pirates, more specifically Buggy the Clown. Quickly Zoro and Sanji ran in the direction that the crowd cam from leaving Nami and Usopp, who was struggling to stand with that giant fish.

"Treat it like a lady!" Sanji yelled to Usopp without even sparring him a second glance.

Helping him with the fish, Nami lead us to the harbor where their boat, the Going Merry, would be waiting for us hopefully still in tact. From what Nami described the massive cumulous cloud headed towards town was going to cause a huge storm. With the marines coming for Luffy and Buggy we had to make sure that we would be able to make a speedy escape. Much like we had anticipated, the ship was in danger but the threat wasn't the marines, oddly enough it was a lion and a slutty plunger bunny man with a pile of soggy matches at his feet.

"How about that? Well if it isn't the thief," the man said in a challenging tone. "Get 'em Richie."

Before the lion could reach us I used my Devil Fruit powers to manipulate the water and trap him in an orb along with his owner then dropped them into the sea far from us where they could no longer cause any trouble. Usopp and Nami were so taken aback that they couldn't move for a moment. It wasn't until the marines showed up and a wave of bullets whizzed past us that they were shaken from their stupor and started moving again. Putting up a shield behind us we were able to safely board the ship. The only problems now are the cannon balls raining on us and our missing crew members. Manipulating the rainwater that had already fallen on the cannon balls, I pushed them back towards the marines in an effort to destroy their cannons. While I kept them busy the other two raised the anchor and sailed along the coast. Trying his best to catch up Sanji ran as fast as he could. At least 5 marines were hot on his trail with weapons in hand. Using my powers I sent those marines flying backwards with water binging their ankles.

"Sanji," I shouted, "I'm goanna use my powers to get you on board."

"Of course Clemmy!" Really man. Nows is not the time for your love struck bull shit. No wonder Zoro gets so annoyed with him.

Jumping off the ship I liquefied my lower body and summoned more water from the crashing waves. Wrapping my arms and my liquid half around him, we ascended into the air and towards the ship. Before we could land, strong gust of wind whipped past us at the strength of a hurricane. It nearly knocked us into the side of the ship but luckily it passed and rain started to come down again. Unfortunately we were on land and the ship was farther from land than before. Thankfully we were reunited with Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp. 'Wasn't Usopp on the ship?' Pushing that thought out of my mind I kept my hold on Sanji and grabbed Zoro then rode a wave to the Going Merry. Seconds later Luffy and Usopp flew past us and safely onto the ship. Granted it wasn't a soft landing like the one I had but at least they were on the ship. After going through all that hell I was just happy that they were safe. With all that mess done with it seems like we were rewarded because just up ahead was the entrance to the Grand Line.

In order to mark the occasion each crewmember announced their dreams and rested a foot on a barrel. Sanji dreamed of the all blue. Luffy dreamed of being King of the Pirates. Zoro dreamed of being the world's best swordsman. Nami dreamed of making a map of the world. Usopp dreamed of being a warrior of the sea. And me? I simply dreamed of finally being part of something bigger than myself.

"And now to the Grand Line!"


	4. Chapter 4

We had been sailing to the Grand Line for the last few days. Unfortunately like the day we set sail, it was raining hard. I may have water type powers but that doesn't change the fact that rain is gloomy. On the bright side the other crewmembers had definitely warmed up to me, even Nami. Once we had a nice dinner our first night together, we were able to bond for a while and they were no longer wary of my presence.

* * *

"How come you didn't have a crew?" Luffy asked

"Yeah," Nami interjected, "From what we heard you are quite feared and respected by even some of the most powerful pirates. It's hard to believe that you weren't recruited before."

"I was. I just didn't like the other crews like I like you guys. I just felt more like a guest then a part of the group." I usually stayed with a crew 1 month tops before I moved on. The only person I spent the most time with was Doflamingo. I lived on his luxurious island Dressrosa for 6 months. It was an interesting stay. Calling that man a weirdo would be an understatement. One time he stormed my room in a pink Speedo and forced me into my bathing suit just so we could go swimming. He even hit on me on a few occasions, which was really weird because at the age of 39 he was 19 years older than me. Doflamingo man was a cradle robber for sure. Sometimes I question why I stayed those 6 months.

Sanji set plate in front of me. It was that weird fish he bought, grilled and sautéed with herbs and spices I don't think I'd ever tried. He even had some fruits thrown in the mix. Everyone else in the crew seemed to be equally awed with his creation "Well you are much more than a guest to me my sweet Clementine!"

I was absolutely amazed. The food tasted just like it looked, delectable. "This is absolutely amazing. Where have you been all my life?" I exclaimed savoring the taste of fish scallions, lemon juice, and what I guessed was kale. "Your talents as a chef are wasted on me. I'm not worth."

"Oh my sweet Clem, you speak so sweetly but it is I who is not worthy." Sanji nearly sang to me he was so happy

Zoro scoffed at the cook. "Your not even worth the air you breathe."

"What was that moss head?"

"You heard me Prince of Dumbass Kingdom."

I couldn't help but laugh at the two. They fought like these two kids from my town. They were brothers; fought like cats and dogs every day but when push came to shove they always managed to cooperate.

Nami took on the role of peacemaker and punched each man in the head before changing the subject. Not the most peaceful peacemaker but we all have our own methods. Our new topic of conversation was my Devil Fruit powers.

"I ate the Splash-Splash Fruit years ago. I can manipulate water and unlike most people I can't sink. When I go into the water, I become a mermaid."

Luffy had been so impressed with that news that he wanted me to do it right then in there.

"Maybe when the storm clears."

* * *

Zoro and I were getting especially close. We would talk about our travels and our past battles. He even offered to help improve my fighting skills. We already had an agreement that once the weather cleared up we would spar. We were chilling out alone in the men's room on one of their couches. Initially Usopp was down here telling us some fun tales but decided to head upstairs to the kitchen.

"Alone at last." Zoro said quoting my cheesy line. He rose from his spot on the hammock and approached the couch I sat on. Lifting my leg off the seat he sat down and put my feet in his lap. So far whenever I was alone Zoro him I always found myself at a loss for words. I know I flirted with him before but that was with a crowd of people around but right now there was no one in the room but us. No one to act as a buffer if things got awkward. His hands gently caressed my calves. It's funny because while I was having a mental breakdown he acted as if this was all second nature to him.

"I was thinking," Zoro said, "when we reach the next island, how about we go somewhere to eat?"

It took me a minute to process that he was asking me out on a date. At least that's how I interpret it. It's not often that a handsome man ask me out on a date I'm rusty when it comes to picking up on signals.

"Sure." I said trying my hardest to play it cool but my inner self was having a parade right now.

"This time I promise I'll have the money to pay so you don't have to worry about running away this time."

"Unless Luffy comes." I teased

"Of course." Zoro murmured, his hands now messaging my feet. Such an intimate gesture and such a confident man. He really knows how to mess with a person. He knows just what to do to make me anxious.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! I can see a mystery mountain!" Luffy screamed

When we came out we saw our ship was beside the Reverse Mountain, a mountain separating the Grand Line form the other blues.

"I can't see the top. It's taller than the clouds!" Usopp shouted. I had heard of the mountain before, after all this wasn't my first time on the Grand line, but I had never entered from this way. This group seemed to be taking me to new heights and we haven't even been sailing for long.

Zoro had a look of absolute disbelief, "I've gotta be dreaming! It's impossible!"

Following his gaze we saw water flowing 'up' the side of the mountain. You would think that all my years as a pirate would prepare me mentally for this kind of stuff but the sight of that water made my breath hitch in my throat. With the harsh tides rocking our ship I tried my best to control the water around it and steady the ship as we went up the mountain.

"We made it!" the crew cheered after we nearly crashed into the side of the mountain. The higher we went, the clearer the sky became and the easier it was to sail. I didn't even have to use my powers to steady us. As water splashed in the air it froze from the low temperatures of this altitude. I was beautiful really.

"I can see it. The greatest sea in the world, the Grand Line." Luffy shouted of the rushing sounds of water.

As we cruised through the misty waters a long bellow could be heard.

"You guys hear something?" Zoro asked. Nami immediately dismissed it as the sound of the wind but to me it sounded otherwise. Turning from the railing I said "Yeah, like something was groaning." As the groaning started again a large black mass could be seen breaking over the horizon.

"I see a mountain up ahead." Sanji shouted. Impossible! There should be nothing but ocean up ahead, so what on earth could be obstructing our path? Once the mist cleared we saw that this black think was much bigger than anticipated. It had to bee the largest whale I had ever seen. It just sat there without a care in the world taking up the grand majority of the path. At the speed that we were going and the little bit of space we had, it looked like we were about to crash.

"Clem!" Luffy shouted, "Do you think you can move the boat?"

"Not without flipping us over and getting us plus the Merry smashed by the currents."

"We're screwed! What are we supposed to do?!" Usopp screamed.

"Should we fight?" Luffy suggested. Again with the dumb ideas!

"You Idiot." Nami screeched, "How are we supposed to fight a hundred ton whale?!"

"Calm down," Sanji said, "if this creature looks like a giant wall to us we must be a speck." How right he was. Once we were able to squeeze through an opening on the side we were safe. That is until Luffy had to exact vengeance for the harm inflicted on his favorite seat by punching the whale in the eye. Thanks to him we were being sucked into this things mouth and sliding down its esophagus.

* * *

Now I'm no marine biologist but I'm pretty sure they don't have a sky with clouds inside them.

"Is this a dream?" Usopp managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a fair guess." Zoro replied. Pointing at the house in front of us I asked "Did this whale eat a small land mass?" It was weird enough being 'in' a whale, but seeing a house in a whale is just a whole new level of weird.

"What's with the island and the house?" Nami asked

"Illusions." Zoro and I stated.

Bursting from what I could only assume was stomach acid, a Great King Squid appeared staring down at us. Both Zoro and Sanji stepped forward ready to defend the Merry until 3 harpoons shot through the squid's head. Exiting the house was an older man in colorful clothes that looked like a big flower. Now the million-dolor question was if this man was just fishing of trying to help us. Everyone tensed as the old man silently walked to his lawn chair holding Sanji's gaze with an intense look in his eyes. Zoro stepped in front of me, cautious of the strangers actions. The man just sat down in his lawn chair and opened a news paper.

"All that build up for nothing." I muttered.

"You gonna say anything!" Sanji screamed. In a fit of rage or more likely frustration after that little 'display', Usopp threatened the man with our cannons. Once again the man's eyes widened with that intense look. After a tense silence he said "You try it and someone's going to die."

"Yeah, and who's that?" Sanji asked in a challenging tone.

"Me of course." This old man is so misleading. Sanji was prepared to jump over the boat until Zoro pulled him back and stepped forward. "There's a couple of things we need to know. Where are you and who are you?" Once again the old man gave us that look.

"You've got some nerve stranger." he growled "It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking a question of someone you just met."

"Uh.. alright. Fair enough I'll go first. My name i-"

"My name is Crocus, the Lighthouse Keeper of the Twin Capes. I'm 71 and a half years old. Gemeni." Now it was I who had to prevent an oncoming assault on Crocus. Stifling my laughter I pulled Zoro with me towards the stairs. "What are you laughing at?" Zoro murmured. This man was so amusing that I could barely contain myself. I gave him a light punch in his chest only to have him grasp my hand before I could hit him. He brushed his fingers against my cheek before dropping my hand and turning back to the others. Coming down form my brief surge of euphoria I was able to hear that the whales stomach was painted like the sky.

'That explains it. And here I though we entered a portal to an alternative universe.' I thought. On the bright side there was an exit door. Once again, not a marine biologist, but really? A fucking door?! Just then the stomach acid started to rock our boat immensely. The waves were high enough to cover the giant double doored exit.

"It's begun."

* * *

Just want to say thank you for all the support! Now may experience with romance is pretty much nonexistent so if things get weird and corny just excuse it. After all, my most prominent romantic experience was the pizza guy from around the corner asking my mother for my hand in marriage when I was 15. Don't worry, I moved. I'm safe now but what I'm saying is that I'm playing this by ear so let me know what you think in regards to the romance please!


	6. Chapter 6

According to Crocus, Laboon has been trying to break through the mountain with his head for the last 50 years. That would explain his scarred nose. 50 years in waiting for friends, who were most likely dead, to finish a journey around the world. Poor Laboon just didn't want to accept it. Those people, Crocus' former crew, where his family and they just disappeared. If I were Laboon, I would be banging my head into the side of a mountain too.

"No wonder he's upset." Nami said, "That kind of wait would drive anyone crazy!"

Crocus was nice enough to show us the way out through the metal canals within Laboon. On our boat we had these two weirdos, Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday. They had broken into Laboons tunnels and tried killing him. Luckily Luffy took care of them so they wouldn't be bothering anyone any time soon.

"I'm surprised the whale is still a live with a hole like this in his body." Zoro comment. I couldn't help but agree. His stomach is painted, there's a steel labyrinth inside him, and he somehow manages to keep Crocus in his stomach without digesting him. Laboon must be seriously constipated.

"It must have been painful to put these tunnels in him." I said to him

"I suppose you're the one responsible for this?" Sanji said in an accusing tone. Clearly he was also a little bothered by the concept of industrializing a whale.

"Just a doctors playful mind." Crocus said, reading his news paper. Doctor huh? Legally certified at that with a history of working at a clinic and on a ship. Luffy was excited to finally find a doctor and asked Crocus to join us. Who doesn't he ask to join his crew. "Don't be ridiculous, I no longer have that kind of energy. Exploring the seas is a young mans game."

"What kind of doctor hollows out the inside of a whale?" Sanji asked incredulously.

Apparently the tunnels were for Laboons own benefit. He found it easier to treat Laboon from the inside. After that brief explanation he opened the door and let us outside. I had never been so excited to see the sky, so bright with light fluffy clouds. I couldn't help but gaze at the sky as we bathed in its rays. My mood was bought down quickly once we began discussing the fate of Laboons friends.

"It sounds like those guys really did plan on coming back for Laboon, but more than likely they are either dead or in Impel Down if they didn't return."

"Sad to say that's probably true. Back in the day when those guys traveled the Grand Line it was uncharted sea. It was a thousand times more treacherous than it is now."Nami agreed. Usopp didn't want to hear any of it. He wanted to remain optimistic but we were just being realistic. As strong as their bond was, they really did abandon Laboon. According to Crocus, they left the Grand Line. He didn't know what happened to them but he doubted that they would come back to these waters. 'Cowards!' I though bitterly, 'Abandoning your friend out of fear' It was upsetting because Laboon had remained so loyal to people who didn't even deserve it. Even when he was told what his so called 'friends' had left he just couldn't accept it. Crocus told us that's when Laboon started howling. Maybe he hoped to draw the attention of his friends. Soon after he began slamming his head into the mountain. He truly believed that that wall was what separated him from his friends. Crocus just had no choice but to just patch him up and watch him suffer.

Out of nowhere, Luffy just started running onto Laboon with the mast in hand.

"What the hell is that idiot up to?" Sanji moaned

"You gotta watch him every second!" Zoro griped about our impulsive captain.

"We've been watching him, look what happens."

He jammed the mast into a wound on top of Laboon's head sending blood was spraying like a fountain. Laboon started moaning and sending waves crashing into the ship.

"You ass! Luffy stop!" we screamed. Doesn't he realize just how painful it is to be stabbed?! Jumping out of the water Laboon landed head first on the side of the mountain crushing Luffy and unfortunately scraping himself. Then they started to fight. I don't know what Luffy's plan is but we've seen enough to know it's stupid. With a loud cry Laboon charged forward but came to an abrupt stop when Luffy said "It's a draw."

"I'm stronger than I look but I have a feeling you knew that." Luffy said grinning at the whale, "I can always tell when someones itching to fight." So is that what this was? His way of letting Laboon blow off some steam. "If you want a battle I'll give you one. Your shipmates used to spar with you didn't they? You miss it? Well I can rival anything they threw at you. Tell you what, after me and my friends travel the Grand Line, we'll come back here and find you and then you better be ready for a rematch." Tears collected in the corner of Laboons eyes as he wailed happily. Luffy seemed to have quite a way with people. Human and animal alike.


End file.
